Internal Struggle
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: Carol hasn't had the easiest life as Ms. Marvel. She remembers every painful moment, everything that has happened...and how a certain Webhead helped her through it all. First story. Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel & Peter Parker/Spiderman
1. A Marvelous Perspective

Internal Struggle

Most people think they know Carol Danvers. Humph…they're wrong.

What they see is a well-built and tended façade.

I used to be in the Air Force. I did it to get my dad to notice that I existed. Hell any good that did. He wasn't exactly happy with a daughter, and basically ignored me. I guess that's where my attitude towards men comes from-I didn't really have role model on how men should really be like.

An encounter with the Kree then changed my life, giving me awesome powers, and a whole new perspective of life. I've been Ms. Marvel ever since, for years now. A hero and an Avenger. I've stood side by side with the greatest men and women I have ever known. I've faced monsters, gods, aliens and demons and live to speak of them.

Recently, I've been thinking about taking up the mantle of Captain Marvel, my predecessor and mentor. My inspiration. One of few men that I hold respect for. One of fewer men that have been there for me and meant so much to me.

…

*chuckle*

Seems I always come back to that. The men of my life.

Though I guess that I have to admit that's only half of it.

My life as Ms. Marvel has…plagued, for lack of a better term, with a lot of pain, suffering and loss. More than most heroes, I think sometimes. I've been hunted, tortured, wiped of memories, manipulated…raped… and lost loved ones. Hell, I even died once.

Mystique has been a cause of much of my pain. She killed the first man I really loved, sent Rogue after me and had her steal my powers and memories. It was also around this time that a being from Limbo named Marcus came and manipulated me into "loving" him, kidnapped me and raped me.

That was a blow to my pride and independence. That hit me like a ton of bricks. It hurt, that I had fallen and broken so easily. But what hurt me even more, probably what hurt me most was that the Avengers, my teammates, they…abandoned me, right when I needed them the most. I was at my most vulnerable, and they did nothing, just stood by and let it happen, not bothering to question the ordeal that was before them.

By this time, with the help of Charles Xavier, my memories had returned to me. Well…most of them. There are bits I didn't get back, bits I know that I may never get back. To this day, I don't even remember what my first love's name was. I think it was Mike.

My self-confidence and pride were crushed. Because the Avengers failed me when I needed them, I no longer sought to put trust in this so-called team of mine, or many of my former friends and allies, except Jessica Drew. And my attitude to men, already fragile because of my estranged relationship with my father, grew worse because of the death of Mike (?) and because of Marcus. I allowed my military attitude to resurface and take over once more, to shield me from any harm that others could inflict upon my already scarred heart, from any pain the world could throw my way.

Jessica, my best friend, she never left my side. She was my support and foundation. I can honestly say that she has been essential to getting me to a lot of points of my life. The X-Men gave me sanctuary while I started a journey of self-discovery to find out what my new purpose was. It was around this time I obtained a…godhood, of sorts, as Binary. Cosmic energy power granted by a white hole. It was intoxicating, the taste of superpowers like no other, the feeling of importance I got when I used this new power as a superhero. But it didn't last; I lost the connection during Galactic Storm, gaining back my original powers. And my confidence once more crashed-I had become addicted on that scale of power, and I could not bear to be without it. I became a depressed alcoholic, and I disgraced myself in front of my teammates and friends.

Now that I look back at this, I am disgusted by what I did then, but I understand it. I needed a crutch and alcohol was the easy way out. With Stark's help, I quit drinking. I got my life straightened out again, wrote and published a book, restarted in heroics again, and was an on-off Avenger up to when Scarlet Witch broke down.

Through everything that has happened since then up until now-the Civil War, the Skrull Invasion, Osborn's rise to power, the Siege, the Avengers reforming, the Serpent's attack-there were always time I thought things were finally looking up, only for my hopes to come crashing down once more. The New Avengers formed; a few months later the Civil War, and Captain America is assassinated. Wonderman and I get together and I become the leader of the Mighty Avengers, and the Skrulls decide to invade. We win and save the world, and Osborn is suddenly the new Nick Fury, Wonderman leaves me and I'm forced underground for refusing to work for Osborn, and end up finding sanctuary with Luke Cage's New Avengers resistance. The same resistance I had been hunting down just months ago. Ironic.

That's too many failures in my eyes. I was already dealing with the problems I had from my early days-the loss, pain, betrayal. And in less than a year, everything goes to hell and I have new problems to deal with, along with the return of old ones. I failed an idol, someone I held in high reverence, and he was assassinated. I failed another relationship, losing one of the people closest to me. Wonderman was the first real relationship I had since getting my life back together, and I thought we had something special. But when Osborn's Dark Avengers revealed their own Ms. Marvel, he believed it was me, and that I had betrayed everything the Avengers stood for. In a way, he was right. I betrayed my friends. Guess being on the opposite side of the law makes you see things differently.

That guilt was nothing compared to the guilt that hit me when I faced my old friends turned enemies when I asked for sanctuary. The looks of suspicion, hostility and hurt told me they had not forgiven me, had not forgotten the hell I helped make their lives. They had every right to feel this way. I betrayed their friendship, their trust. Yeah, they eventually welcomed be back with open arms, but that first time was seared into my brain-their body language and faces. My guilt for hurting them remains in me 'til this day, and it's why I'm so afraid of losing their friendship, and why every day I strive to make it up to them a bit more, to prove that I deserve their friendship. I wish to God that I could fix my mistakes.

You know it was around this time that Mystique came back and tried to destroy me with a Captain Marvel clone? That hit too close to home. She had tainted his legacy. But it got me thinking: was I tainting his legacy too? Would Captain Marvel have willingly complied to hunt down friends and allies, other heroes, to obey a law that no longer made sense?

All this guilt, my insecurity. In looking back, I guess I have to admit that it all stems back to me and my dad. I felt like I was never a good enough daughter. I felt I was guilty of failing his expectations. The first of a long list of this I feel guilty for, and the ones close to me that I fail.

This is my internal struggle, what I deal with every day from morning until night. My punishment, my burden. It sometimes feels like I'm going to break down, and there have been time I almost have, and times I did. But I never let anyone see, because I refuse to let anyone see me as weak. That is why I have this mask, my air force upbringing. A mask of strength and confidence that I keep on all the time.

But I know I'm just lying to myself.

Despite how strong I make myself look, how independent I seem, I know that deep down inside, I'm just a girl screaming and crying for her daddy to love her and be proud of her, a girl holding in everything, trying to hold back the tears every night, hiding behind a façade. Every day, I have to deal with this burden of guilt and this insecurity of low worth…the pain and loss in my heart. Everything that I've buried over the years. Jess, my best friend, understands what I deal with, probably because she has her own issues as well. But at least she's upfront about it. I can't bear to let people see the real me. I'm afraid that they'll see me as weak, hurt me more, and take advantage of me. Even though they have proven time and again that they wouldn't. Probably just my insecurity of self-worth.

So I've kept up the mask. Never taking it off. And everyone has bought it. My Mighty Avengers, my enemies, my teammates in the New Avengers, my closest friends. Even Jessica is occasionally fooled. Everyone.

Well…almost.

Everyone except him. He saw right thru the mask, and right into me, the real me. He saw exactly who I was and what I was feeling.

And to my shock, he didn't care.

Sure he was wary at first, they all were. But then, he was the first one to welcome me to their resistance against Osborn with open arms. I was so confused.

Peter never judged me or my actions. He never poked fun at my issues, never tried to provoke my guilt or blame me continuously for their situation. And I never understood why. At least not until I really got to know who Peter Parker really was.

He, too, is a man ridden with guilt and issues of his own. He knew it was his fault that his Uncle Ben had been murdered, and he has had to live with that burden of guilt, of failing the man who raised him, since he was a kid. That was what had given birth to Spiderman. He lives with the guilt of the death of his first real love, Gwen Stacy, and her father, Captain Stacy. He couldn't save them in time. In trying to save her, Peter had accidentally killed her. It still brings tears to his eyes. He has had to everyday deal with the fact that he brought a monster to Earth in the form of the Symbiote, every time he sees the carnage left in the wake of Venom. The people he cares about have always had to be held at arm's length to keep them safe, explaining why he has a long list of ex-girlfriends that "he repeats to himself every night as he cries himself to sleep."

*chuckle*

Peter carries all this guilt with him; he is hated by a bunch of people who still think him a menace, and has his own insecurities of failing others. And yet, he doesn't fall, doesn't collapse under the pressure. He stands tall and strong, refusing to surrender, no matter how high the odds are against him. He will do whatever it takes to help the average person, those who can't defend themselves; friend and foe alike, and I can't help admire him for that.

He has understood me in a way I never expected him to. He understands what I have been thru. And many times, more than I can count, Peter has been a shoulder to cry on when I just can't hold it in any longer; he has been a friend to embrace when I just needed someone there; he has been my support system, letting me know it'd all be ok. He has always been there for me, never judging me. Ever. He opened his arms to me, always made time for me. He was there for me, whether I deserved it or not. In Peter's eyes, I had earned his friendship, deserved his friendship and already held it.

When we first met, he pissed the CRAP out of me with his joking and constant talking and him never seeming to take anything seriously, AT ALL. I wondered exactly what Captain America saw in him that had gotten him chosen as an Avenger. Now I see him as a true hero, and a true friend.

Maybe even more…

I once asked him why he remains so optimistic all the time when it looks so bleak…why he can laugh in the face of evil…why he never backed down from a fight. His answer astonished me.

He told me it was all just a mask for all the guilt and pain he carries-for failing his Uncle Ben, Gwen, Ben Reilly, and so many others. Peter used humor to mask his pain and insecurities. And instead of dwelling on them, he uses them to give him strength and courage to do what's right, from facing the average mugger to tackling the Sinister Six. It is his burden, to defend New York in the names of those he has lost and failed. He would do good, turning his internal struggles into his strength. To live by the words of his uncle, whose meaning he had to learn the hard way.

That with great power must come great responsibility.

That day, my respect and admiration for Peter increased tenfold.

Nowadays, we both are Avengers. I began to develop feelings for Peter, ever since Osborn's Reign. He makes me feel wanted, cared for, at peace. I never knew if he held similar feelings…until one night he just kissed me. Out of the blue, a routine mission, we were saying goodnight, and he then just grabbed me and kissed me. Of course, being Peter, he immediately starts to apologize, but I never let him finish as I hungrily bring his lips back to mine. One thing led to another, and two hours later we're in my bed naked. Given our track history with relationships, it's kind of obvious we were hesitant to see where we would go from there. But then he tells me he had the same feelings for me, and wanted to make it work. That was when I knew this time it'd be different this time, that it would all be worth it.

Peter continues to be my beacon of hope in dealing with my guilt and insecurities. He is still my support, that one who'll hug me tight when I just need someone, who'll be that shoulder I need when the tears come out. And just the same, I help him out too, in dealing with his own guilt and pain, being his shoulder and his support system.

No other man has treated me like Peter has, made me feel like this like he has. It's because of him I now know to not dwell in the past but to focus on the now and tomorrow. He makes me feel loved and wanted. I can honestly say…that I have never happier than I am now. With Peter Parker, my light, my shoulder, my friend, my lover.

My Amazing Spiderman.


	2. An Amazing Perspective

_**I'm glad that people have enjoyed "Internal Struggle;" I enjoyed writing it and bringing Carol Danvers to light. Now, the idea of a chapter from Peter's POV came from aspiringactor, so thanks for that, good sir. It took me a while to bring this together and I hope you enjoyed this final product. All characters in both chapters are owned by Marvel. Now, on to the fan fic! **_

Internal Struggle:

An Amazing Perspective

I've been around for a while. I've seen my share of bad stuff, just like any other superhero. I'm different because I always have something to say to the bad guys, a joke up my sleeve, stuff like that. I bring the comedy to the Avengers, I keep them optimistic-at least that's what I like to believe. Life might be dull as an Avenger without a Webhead to yell "SHUT UP" to, right?

But most people don't really know Spiderman, or Peter Parker. They just see the mask of humor and optimism. Who is Spiderman? Well, here it is.

No jokes, all seriousness, no sarcasm, quips…nothing but straight up answers and honesty.

Have you ever made that one mistake in your life-that ONE mistake-that you wish you could just take back, finding yourself thinking about it every minute of every day, wishing you could go back in time and fix it, not only to redeem yourself, but so that you could undo all the hardships that have come to the ones you love the most that were all results of said mistake? Did you try to do something about it, like dedicating your life to make up for that mistake, to ensure that what happened to you and your loved ones doesn't happen to anyone else, only for it all to make your life a constant downward spiral that ends up not only hurting yourself but your loved ones even more? Did it earn you ridicule from half the city, getting called a pubic menace, a threat to society, a reckless vigilante who only makes things worse, when all you're doing is trying to help others? Did you make powerful enemies who threaten not only you but those you care about, bring alien monsters from other worlds to your own bedroom and kill your true love? Have you ever had to endure the pain and loss of losing so many people close to you, cutting ties and losing friends and the insults of those you have dedicated yourself to protect, being blamed for every wrong thing that ever happens in the city, every villains and every life not saved on your watch?

Did you ever stop and maybe think, "What's the point? Why go on doing this?"

Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that they were right and it really IS all your fault…because if you trace the cause all the way back, it really is?

Well, you've just basically described the entire life of your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman.

Most people, when they see Spiderman, they see either one of two things: they either see a loud mouth reckless individual who never takes anything seriously and is reckless {something I work very hard to maintain to keep the baddies on their toes} and the second is, from what Logan and Cap tell me, is as a selfless hero who will always do what's right no matter what the cost. Maybe they're right; maybe I am a real hero to New York. I mean, I've stood with the Avengers-among the greatest of the great, with aliens, gods, super soldiers, robots, mutants…

But I looked at all this, these achievements, and then I realized…I don't belong up here with these guys. Not with the likes of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Spiderwoman…I just, I thought I didn't deserve to be up here with these heroes.

Because I wasn't much of a hero…in fact, I thought I was more of a failure. I believed I was a failure; I had failed, I thought, as a hero, a friend, a nephew…I was convinced I failed them all.

When I got bit by that spider, I thought it was the best thing to ever happen to me-I had power, and I was not afraid to use it to my benefit. Then I made a mistake, and because of that mistake, I have been fighting crime in a desperate attempt to redeem myself, to make up for said mistake. But Spiderman seemed to cause more harm than good, according to jolly J. Jonah Jameson. It seemed like he was right, but I didn't care-I was determined to make Uncle Ben proud, redeem myself to him, because of what I did that one night…

That was the worst night of my life.

That set the beginning for every failure I ever had, to myself and everyone around me; some hero, huh?

I mean, would a hero act so stupidly that he'd get the man who raised him, taught him right and wrong, and loved him like a son, killed? Would a hero have done that to his own aunt, force her through this pain and suffering, the loss of her husband, who had been with her through thick and thin? Make her live the rest of her life worried sick about how to keep raising her nephew, pay bills and sustain a life? Rip her heart into pieces and force her to relive those words every single night that she goes to bed cold and alone?

Would a hero allow the father of his first true love to die on his watch? To hear his last words be to take her of his daughter, a wonderful girl who didn't know my secret, and who blamed said hero for this tragedy? Force her to live the rest of her life without a man who could teach her about life, love and goodness?

Would a hero fail his true love, KILLING her while trying to SAVE her? Allowed his arch enemy to figure out who he is and who he held dear the most? Not find out he kidnapped her until too late, and even after he goes after them and try to save her, it's too late? That he wants to blame him for throwing her off the bridge, that it was all his fault, when deep down he knows he can't because he knows…that it's his fault for breaking her spine, killing her? All because he wasn't thinking clearly, blinded with rage?

Would a hero have cursed him home, his people, and his planet…with a monster? A mindless symbiotic creature that lives only to kill him after he rejected it when he realized it was corrupting him? Would he have let it merge with a friend of his, and let it create a legacy of destruction and pain? Create new monsters with a bloodlust merged with a serial killer? Let it be loose among the innocents, unsuspecting of the horror that walks among them, waiting for the opportunity to kill him and everyone he holds dear?

Would a hero fail another woman, a gorgeous redhead with the kindness and love of a saint, in a relationship because he couldn't move on? Because he could not let go of that moment of anguish of failing his first true love, fearing he'd dishonor her memory if he tried to move on, let her go?

Would a hero betray his friends, so soon after the Earth's Mightiest had suffered a tragic decimation, to support a law that defied everything he believed in? Would he cause their lives to be a living hell, and betray the man he idolized the most, all for fame, money and acceptance? Allowed it to go for so long until he finally came to his senses and tried to make up for it, only for those who saw this law as insanity lose and their leader, the greatest man America ever knew, get assassinated?

Would a hero, trying to lead a repentant villain to the path of good, bent on being someone who could give back to mankind, let him corrupt himself again? Suffer that immense pain from removing that Rhino suit, fall in love, chose to live a peaceful life, only for it to be taken away by a madman, forcing him to return to his evil ways and kill him, now hating the hero once more? All because the hero couldn't stop him when he had the chance?

Would a hero…after the greatest Invasion the world had seen up to that point…not look at his two arch nemeses defile his name, his actions and everything he stood for as they became the ones the world looked up to, them and other supervillians, the ones who they called…would a hero look at this and not think, "Why did I let this happen?"

Uncle Ben, Captain Stacy…they were good men. Gwen…I always believed I would never find another woman like her; I was only ever truly in love twice, her being the first. I regret with all my heart everything I put MJ through. The Rhino, he could've lived a great life if that new guy didn't ruin it, if I had just stopped him when I had the chance.

I tried to live a life to redeem myself. I tried to make up for my mistakes, pay my debt. I learned the hard way that with great power must come great responsibility. But when I saw Norman Osborn as the world's top cop, when I saw Venom masquerading as Spiderman in his Dark Avengers…I thought to myself, "Where did all this responsibility get me?"

It had gotten me nothing but loss, pain, hurt, betrayal and destruction. There I sat, in the New Avengers hideout, just across the city from Osborn in Stark Tower. If I had just killed him when I had him for Gwen…none of this would've happened. My nemesis, who I didn't kill back when Gwen died, had taken power. He was remaking the world in his image. Imagine how this sat with me.

If I felt like a failure before, that was nothing compared to this. Because I couldn't do what I felt I had to do all those years ago, because I couldn't kill Osborn, he now had the world at his mercy. I failed everyone with this. My team, the New Avengers; Uncle Ben; Gwen…I hated myself. I couldn't deal with it any longer, this guilt of having brought this upon the world. Luke, Logan, Jess, Bobbi, Clint, Bucky…they tried to get me to see it wasn't my fault, but I wasn't having it.

Because then I believed if Spiderman never came to be, everything that had come as a result would've never happened, and the world would've been better off.

So I decided the world no longer needed Spiderman. I had created enough problems for everyone, I thought. Of course, they wouldn't disappear when I was gone, but at least I wouldn't be around to bring any more, worse problems. In my self-pity, I was off to tell Bucky that I was quitting, not to contact me. I was planning on leaving everyone and everything behind-even Aunt May. I had had enough of all my failure. I had failed as a hero, I thought.

But passing by that room, I stopped. I heard something-crying. I knew who was in that room, but I couldn't believe I was hearing this-her, of all people, crying?

Curiosity got the better of me and I went in and there she was: Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel; the former Mighty Avenger, now with us after Osborn declared her a criminal. She looked at me, teary eyed, clearly embarrassed that I had caught her like this.

Now I knew Carol hated me-not surprising-from past experiences and a team-up once, and this could've earned me a beat down so quickly apologizing, I made to leave. But she asked me to stay with her. She sounded desperate and anguished.

I was the first to readily welcome her into our team when she came to us, and I did so for two reasons: the first was because she had been screwed over by Osborn, like the rest of us, and wanted payback, and that cleared her in my book. Sure the others were very hesitant in accepting her, due to the fact of her support for Registration and how their life was screwed up as a result. Me and Jess managed to convince them, eventually, and Carol never looked more grateful. The second reason, well…when I looked at Carol, I mean really looked, that day, I saw something I never noticed-a mask, a wall, a really well built wall. I knew then, immediately, that she had her own issues, her own problems…failures of her own. She hid them well, like me, but instead of humor, she used her military training. It caught my interest, but I never asked about it-beat down, remember?

But right in front of me, she was breaking down, and I somehow knew it was about whatever was behind those walls. So, like Uncle Ben raised me, I did the kind thing and stayed with her, held her hand and let her use my shoulder to cry on. Later on, when I tried to find our new Captain America again, she came up to me, and I was sure I was going to get that beat down, but I was shocked when all she did was hug me tight and thank me for what I did. Then she smiled at me.

Her smile reminded me of Gwen.

We slowly started an amazing friendship. And I learned who Carol Danvers, who Ms. Marvel, really was.

She was the oldest kid in her family, but her dad never paid attention to her, preferring her brothers. No matter what she did, he never noticed her-even when she joined the Air Force-and that kind of planted her estranged relationship with almost every man she has ever met and been with. She worked for SHIELD, and was abducted by a Kree soldier and when saved by Captain Marvel, she got her powers and became Ms. Marvel. Everything went to hell for her after she became an Avenger: she was raped, she lost her memories, she lost her powers, she became a god-like being only to lose that power and get her old powers back, and that turned her to alcohol and depression. Even when she quit it, she has felt that her life has been a downward spiral to nowhere. Wonder Man hurt her, Mystique taunted and hurt her, and now she's forced to live like an outlaw. Hell, she even died once-luckily we brought her back. But, yeah, Carol's had it really bad, as bad as I have.

I guess that's the reason we understood each other so well. Kindred spirits, probably. I mean, I was able to help her through the guilt she felt of all the failures she felt she had allowed to happen, all the insecurities she's had to struggle with for so long by herself. What I wasn't expecting was for her to do the exact same for me.

She understood what I was going through, feeling like a failure as a hero, like I let this all happen because of what I couldn't do, what I chose not to do. But Carol helped me through my guilt-the guilt of failing Uncle Ben, Gwen, Captain Stacy and everyone else. I admire that she could last this long, fronting as she does-never showing weakness, never standing down and always ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. She admired me for doing the same thing. She, as I was always there for her, was there for me-she was there to listen when I needed to just talk about it; she helped med when I felt like I was gonna leave it all…she has been a friend, just when I need one the most. She refused to believe what Jameson and the rest thought about me, never judged me-she just saw me as a regular guy with some insecurities and a bunch of guilt, looking past the hero and jokester to good old Peter Parker.

She helped me realize if it were not for Spiderman, crime would exponential and that the streets would be unsafe for everyone. Without Spiderman, the Symbiote outbreak would've never been stopped a few years back when I was up against Kaine and Jackal. Without Spiderman, Ryker's Island would've been destroyed and all my enemies would've taken over the city, destroyed them all, unopposed. Without Spiderman, the New Avengers may have never formed; the Civil War could've ended up even worse; a Skrull Captain America would've doomed us all.

_I'm glad you got bit by that spider, Peter. If you didn't, and never have become Spiderman, I would still be in the funk I was in when you walked in on me crying that time. If not a hero to anyone else, know that because of that, you're MY hero._

Carol helped me see that I really was a hero, a hero who always does what's right, as is my responsibility. But when she said those words to me, it made me realize that Spiderman gave hope, gave something for others to aspire to. I can never thank Carol enough for getting me out of that funk I was in, for helping me see the purpose of Spiderman. Because of her, I never quit the New Avengers, and I am here today as an Avenger.

Remember how I said I only was ever truly in love twice? Carol was the second. She managed to do a number on me, being an amazing friend, helping me with everything I had ever been through, that I soon started falling for her. Of course, I have a knack of being an idiot around beautiful women, and I figured I was out of my league with her. But one night, after a mission with us two, Jess and Logan, we were all saying goodnight, and I just kissed her, out of the blue. Her reaction…god, I thought she was going to kill me, no matter what I said, so it came as a big shock when she grabbed me and kissed me harder, and two hour later I find myself in her bed.

Go figure.

I'd come to realize that Gwen would not want me holding on to her memory like I did. I realized I had to move on. I had come to terms with that, but I still have had bad luck with women, and Carol wasn't exactly the expert in successful relationships. But I could tell she wanted this to work as much as I did, and when I told her that, that I wanted to make this work, well, she never looked happier. I knew things would be different from here on out.

Nowadays, the Webhead still roams the streets, taking crime and defending the averages Joes as an Avenger and as the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. Sure, sometimes I feel down, but I've realized that Gwen, Uncle Ben and Captain Stacy, wherever they are now, are watching me, proud of me and of what I do. I know I have redeemed myself in their eyes, but my responsibility still lies with New York as its hero, and so I will do as a hero does until my time comes, with Carol by my side, with Ms. Marvel. I can't wait to see the Sinister Six try to take her on!

And even if no one appreciates what I do, if no one sees me as a hero, it doesn't matter. If they don't see me as a hero, I'll still be their hero, still do what I do.

Because I am Carol's hero, and that, my friend, makes everything worth it.

_**Well, hope it was good. Review and whatnot, tell me what you guys think, etc.**_

_**Now, another thing: I'm planning on beginning a one shot series: "Carol Danvers vs. the Sinister Foes of Spiderman!" The title says it all, folks-in each chapter, Ms./Captain Marvel will take on one of Spidey's enemies-Rhino, Chameleon, Electro, Doc Ock, etc-in either a team-up with Spidey or on her own. I will be taking requests and if there's a Spidey villain you want to see, just leave me the character's name in a review or PM me. I'll be starting in two weeks, give people time to request villains. I'll chose one to start the series and then it'll go from there. **_

_**Until then, check out my "When Pantheons Collide" and "Wake Up Call stories. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
